Problem: To visit her grandmother, Gabriela takes a scooter 15.56 kilometers and a car 5.95 kilometers. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Gabriela travels 21.51 kilometers in total.